1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to book stands or the like and more particularly to a novel stand which is portable and that may be readily constructed from a blank of sheet material and which may be readily assembled and disassembled at the selection of the user.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ a variety of angled support members for holding books and other reading material at an angle to the readers view. Such devices permit the readers hands to be free for the taking of notes or for performing other projects such as knitting or the like. Also, the use of book stands is less tiring to the reader.
Generally, prior book stands have been made of rigid material which is heavy, cumbersome, and occupies a substantial volume of space so that storage is difficult. Also, the weight of the stand is generally heavy and does not lend itself to portability because of the weight and because of the large volume occupied by the construction.
Furthermore, because of the aforementioned difficulties and problems, the conventional book stands for reading material are relatively expensive to manufacture and are not convenient for use by the average reader. Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a new book stand which is portable in construction, economical in structure and which is conveniently usable by readers.